Saviour
by Ninjette
Summary: SW: KoTOR. Revan makes a decision on the Star Forge that nobody expected. INCOMPLETE AND MIGHT REMAIN THAT WAY
1. 1

" But she's still alive, right? " Carth demanded.

Bastila nodded once. A tremor rocked through the Star Forge. Carth caught hold of Bastila's arm and kept the young woman on her feet while Juhani leant against the metal wall for support.

" And what about him? Is he still alive? " he asked once the quaking had subsided.

Bastila paled and shrugged weakly.

" I don't dare try and sense him, " she whispered.

Carth fumed and pursed his lips. He rubbed the back of his neck wearily.

" Very helpful. Can I just tell you Bastila how damn helpful you've been on this mission? " he snapped sarcastically.

The young Jedi flinched and looked down at the floor. Juhani placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned to the soldier.

" Carth, " she said softly. " I know you are concerned for Vanie, but remember we are all in this together. "

Carth didn't answer. Instead he slammed his fist against the door that kept him away from the factory centre; the chamber where even at this very moment his Vanie might be dying.

" The Republic is getting closer, " Juhani murmured after a long silence. " It may not be safe to wait much longer. "

He spun back round to face the Cathar, his face flushed with anger.

" I'm not leaving her Juhani! You get back to the Hawk if you want, and take Bastila too. But I'm staying. "

" I know you don't want to leave her behind Carth…. " Bastila started to say.

" And I'm not going to, " he finished stubbornly.

" I was not going to suggest leaving her behind. But we should have the others back at the Hawk, ready to leave as soon as possible, " Juhani stated patiently.

" Whatever, " he responded, waving a hand in her direction dismissively and resuming his pacing back and forth.

" You should go and help them back to the ship Juhani, " Bastila suggested.

Juhani studied the frustrated soldier for a second as he stomped to and fro. Carth's fear for Vanie had made him uncharacteristically harsh. Although Bastila had returned to the light she was the frequent target for his fury.

" We'll wait for her, " Bastila assured the other Jedi. " The others need you. "

Reluctantly Juhani nodded and headed back to the Ebon Hawk.

There was a long silence, punctuated only by the distant sound of explosions and blaster fire.

" She still lives, Carth, " Bastila ventured. " She still lives and she still walks the Path of Light. "

" No thanks to you, " he muttered.

Bastila gulped and fell silent. But the issue hung in the air and Bastila knew she could not ignore it, inappropriate as the time may be.

" I fell to the Dark Side. That's true. But Revan redeemed me. "

" You wanted to drag her down with you, " Carth spat, without stopping his pacing. " All this time you lecture and preach at her and in the end you're as weak and treacherous as they come. And her name is Vanie. "

" I'm sorry Carth, I really am. The Dark Side is… "

The factory door slid open. Carth raced forward and then skidded to a surprised halt.

Vanie was alive. She was burnt and bruised. Her flesh showed through several patches of her ruined Jedi garb. Her hair was matted with blood and her skin was streaked with dirt. But she was up and walking.

More significantly however, was that she had her hands hooked under the arms of her unconscious former apprentice and was dragging him across the floor. With great difficulty.

" Vanie? What the hell are you doing? " Carth stammered.

She looked up, obviously exhausted. Malak was easily a foot taller than her and had a much heavier build than her diminutive, birdlike frame. Still, she was nothing if not determined.

" Please help me Carth, " she murmured, her breath coming in short, hard gasps.

The Republic soldier simply stared at her. And stared at the man who had destroyed his homeworld, killed his wife and stolen his son.

This situation had never even crossed his mind. The plan had always been that Malak would die onboard this godforsaken ship. Not that it would fall to him to carry the man away and into safety.

" Please Carth, " Vanie begged. " I can't do this by myself and I'm not leaving him here. "

The pleading note in her soft voice was more than he could resist. He stepped forward and started to awkwardly hoist the Sith lord over his shoulders.

" Carth, don't, " Bastila ordered frantically, her voice like a whip.

Ignoring her, Carth shouldered the man with a grunt. He flicked a look at the obviously relieved Vanie.

" Anyone else asked me to do this Vanie, and I'd have answered them with a blaster. Come on, lets get out of here. "

Vanie and Bastila stumbled along behind Carth as he carried Malak back to the landing bay. The explosions were getting louder, the tremors more violent. More than once had the party been thrown against a wall. Carth had almost lost his hold on Malak several times. He realised from the relative lightness of the man and the ashen pallor of Vanie's face that she was using the last of her Force powers to give him extra strength.

Oh, how he'd love to drop the man head first onto the metal floor. A couple of kicks to the kidneys as well for good measure perhaps.

It was only the painful sound of Vanie's laboured breathing that forced him to keep hold of Malak.

As they rounded a corner, Carth almost smacked into a cannon pointed in his direction. Canderous lowered his weapon and to his credit, merely raised an eyebrow. Without a word, the Mandalorian took the Sith lord's feet and the two men took Malak's weight together.

They were able to move a lot quicker and within a few moments were in the elevator going up to the Ebon Hawk.

" Everyone else is back at the Hawk, " Canderous commented. " Figured I'd come find out what had happened, for better or worse. "

His eyes lingered on Vanie as he spoke, surveying her wounds. He nodded his head approvingly.

" Good job, " he assured her.

She smiled weakly back at him as she leant against the wall.

The lift doors slid open and the small team hurried towards the waiting ship. As Carth and Canderous carried Malak up the boarding ramp, Mission ran to meet them.

" C'mon guys, the Republic's getting a bit….. " she broke off as she saw the comatose Sith lord. " What are you doing with him? I thought he'd be dead! "

" You've got to be kidding me, " Jolee snarled as Malak was dropped, rather unceremoniously, into the medic bay.

Vanie flashed the old Jedi a hesitant smile.

" I hope you know what you're doing kid, " he mumbled blackly.

As Carth raced to the cockpit, Vanie took a blade and started to slice through the thick layer of combat suit at Malak's inner arm.

She was pulled away by Jolee. He took hold of her shoulders and checked her over intently.

" We should deal with Malak first, " she protested.

" You're more my concern at the moment. "

Jolee applied some kolto and then used the Force to ease her injuries. Vanie sighed in relief as the pain lessened. The dull ache continued but she could at least breathe without pain.

" Malak will be a pretty big concern if he wakes up. "

" Point taken, " Jolee responded with a nod.

Vanie handed him a syringe of sedative. Jolee frowned at the amount.

" This'd put a rancor to sleep, " he snorted.

" I'm not taking any chances of him coming-to mid-flight, " she stated. Her tone brooked no discussion. Jolee shrugged, _What did he care anyway?_, and administered the dose.

" That should do it. If that doesn't keep him out, a lightsaber should do the trick. "

_Just concentrate on setting the Hawk down on the Rakatan planet. Don't think about the murderous tyrant in the medic bay. Don't think about what he did to your life. Don't think about the fact She chose to save him._

Just concentrate on putting the Hawk down in one piece.

Carth punched in the co-ordinates and struggled to remain calm.

How could she do this? WHY would she do this? What the Hell was she thinking of?

Jolee plopped down in the seat beside him.

" Where is she? " Carth asked bluntly.

" With him. "

Carth fumed and shook his head.

" C'mon lad. You know she's the only one who could bring him down if he woke up. Canderous and HK-47 are in there with her. " Jolee laughed without amusement. " Poor old HK, he can't understand it either. Keeps asking if Malak's here for a slow and painful death, wants to show Vanie what he'd recommend. "

Carth raised an eyebrow.

" I'm with HK-47. This is madness. We should have left him to die on The Star Forge. "

Jolee leant back in his seat and studied the vast blackness of space before them.

" Some people, " he commented contemplatively, " thought it was madness when Bastila chose to save Revan rather than let her die. "

" That's different, " the soldier snapped.

" Not really. "

" I don't want to talk about this. I'm busy. "

" Fine, " Jolee said, rising to his feet. " You were losing the argument anyway. Time to kick the old man out. "

It WAS different. Carth knew it was. He just couldn't for the life of him pin point how.


	2. 2

As the Ebon Hawk settled onto the ground, Carth made his way into the central area of the ship. None of the crew seemed particularly happy with how things had turned out.

Mission was grumbling quietly to Zaalbar from where she was perched on one of the console tables, her headtails sad and limp. The Wookie in turn made occasional understanding noises.

In the corner room, Juhani appeared to be attempting to start Bastila's rehabilitation. The two were sat in semi-meditative trance. Juhani's eyes were closed and her breathing regular. Bastila's eyes on the other hand were frequently open and darting in the direction of the medic bay. Jolee was leant against the wall, watching the two Jedi with a slightly disapproving air.

As Carth entered the chamber Mission looked up at him and brightened a little.

" Hey Carth. So, uh… what are we doing with Him on board? "

" Search me, kid, " he answered with a sigh.

" 'Cos Big Z and me, well, we thought the plan was to, y'know, KILL Malak. Not capture him. "

" Well apparently the Jedi are serious when they say they don't kill their prisoners. "

" Not even the ones who try and take over the galaxy? " Mission asked doubtfully.

" Especially not those, " said Vanie as she emerged from the medic bay.

Mission flushed dark blue.

" Oh, no Vanie, I didn't mean…" she stammered.

" It's okay Mission. It was just a feeble attempt at a joke. Not a very good time I guess. "

" It's just… I didn't think… " Mission started.

" I know Mission and I'm really sorry to have done this to you. I know it must be a big shock for you, and I don't expect you to understand. But I just want you to know how grateful I am for all you've done, and for sticking by me. "

The girl slipped gracefully from her perch and ran to hug her tightly.

" Hey, what are friends for? You helped me give Griff a second chance, I guess I can understand you want to give Malak a second chance. "

Vanie smiled warmly.

" Yeah, something like that. "

Carth watched the exchange silently. As Vanie and Mission separated, Vanie turned to look at Carth nervously.

" We've landed. The Republic and Jedi are waiting for us, " he stated and then turned for the exit ramp.

He heard Vanie's sigh behind him. Then the sound of Canderous' heavy boots on the metal floor. The Mandalorian clapped him on the back as they stepped onto the sand.

" The Boss Lady told me to get the little Jedi guy onto the Hawk straight away. "

" So why are you telling me? " Carth asked with a frown.

" Before any of your Republic buddies get onto the ship and execute Malak, " he answered without malice.

Carth paused then shook his head resignedly.

" Go on then. I'll hold off Admiral Dodonna. "

Even before the words were out and the Mandalorian had started sprinting towards Master Vandar, Carth was asking himself why he'd agreed. His head told him he had a duty to hand Malak over to the Republic. But he knew he would never be able to face the look in Vanie's large, soulful eyes if he did that.

It all happened so fast. Knowing the secret, Carth was able to appreciate the speed and skill with which the Jedi Council sidestepped the Republic and whisked Malak away. Only once Malak was safely in their jurisdiction, did the Jedi Council tell the Republic what had actually happened.

It drove him crazy knowing that he had aided the Council in once again keeping the Republic in the dark. Oh sure, he had never actually lied to Admiral Dodonna. But he sure as hell hadn't come straight out with it, like he knew he should have done. The Jedi Council explained away his omission, but Carth couldn't shake the feeling that he had lost a little of the Republic's trust in him.

He straightened the formal jacket collar. It was scratchy. It was not the comfortable black mesh of the armour that Vanie had stripped off the bounty hunter Calo Nord for him. Canderous had wanted it. Carth was pretty sure of that. But Vanie had handed it straight to him. Admittedly, it had worked out okay because the Mandalorian was too tall for it, but even so…. Carth had been gratified by Vanie's attention.

He hadn't seen her since the Hawk. The Council had swept on board and scooped up all the Jedi, and Sith, members of the party. Bastila had been only too eager to go back to her Light Side brethren and be immersed once more in their teachings and wisdom. Juhani had done as she was told and Jolee had grumbled and complained but even he eventually was gathered.

And Vanie. Vanie had gone along to watch over the Sith lord. Her former apprentice.

Carth cursed himself for that last thought. She, Vanie, was not, never had been and never would be Malak's master.

So just hold on to that Onasi.

There was a sudden pounding on his door that sounded like a Sith squadron trying to break in.

He opened it to find something much more deadly than a Sith squadron wanting his attention.

A disgusted Mandalorian and a frustrated Assassin Droid.

" Canderous, what's up? "

" Well what do you know? " the mercenary drawled as he strolled in and threw himself down on a chair. " One of those Jedi had the balls to throw us out. Seems we're not welcome at the Jedi quarters. "

" You let them throw you out? " Carth asked incredulously.

" Hmph, I wouldn't say let. I was all for snapping a couple of their spines and seeing if any other of those robe-wearing weirdos wanted to try and evict us…. "

" Agreement: Yes, Mandalorian! That is what we should do! Let us go back and snap spines for the Master. Let us stop them reprogramming her, " HK-47 broke in enthusiastically.

" Hey, Sleep Mode, yeah? " Canderous ordered gruffly.

The droid went silent but the red light burnt on in its eyes. Canderous didn't appear concerned however and turned back to Carth.

" But Vanie said we weren't to cause any incidents and I was to come and see how you were feeling. I was happier the time she asked me to infiltrate the Sith Base on Manaan with her. "

" Sorry to interrupt your fun then, " Carth threw back dryly.

Canderous ignored the jibe. He pulled his cannon around and started tinkering with it.

" If I'd stayed much longer, Malak wouldn't have been all they had to worry about. All this Yes Master No Master Of course Master crap was driving me insane. Since when was Vanie such a meek little girl? "

Carth listened with growing concern to the Mandalorian's rant. It made him sick at heart. The Jedi were already getting their claws into her. They were already dragging her back in.

" Why she's submitting to them? I thought she was going to give them a piece of mind about the whole memory-wipe? "

Canderous shrugged and turned to look at Carth.

" My guess is she wants a favour. And damn if it isn't going to be a big one. "

The implication hit Carth straight away.

" Malak, " he said coldly. " She wants to stay with Malak. "

" And I'm betting they'd rather send her to the other end of the galaxy than let her spend two minutes in his company. "

Carth suddenly realised his fists were clenched and there was a growing tightness in his chest. The absolute fury that he thought had been banished at Vanie's entrance into his life and Saul Karath's exit, was returning.

He realised that Canderous was studying him intently. There was a grim smile on the Mandalorian's face.

" So, Carth, how _are_ you feeling? "

The two men made their way to the awards ceremony that was to be held outside the Rakatan Temple.

" Stupid place to set the thing if you ask me, " the former mercenary was grumbling quietly. " Might as well find a chunk of what's left of the Star Forge and hand out medals there. "

Carth was in too much turmoil to answer.

" Hey, you guys, wait up! "

Mission raced to catch up with them, Zaalbar as always at her side.

" So, off to the big Republic do huh? Kind of exciting. Still, it'd be nice just to have a sit down and a glass of Tarisian ale with the guys, rather than do the whole big parade thing, with everyone watching. "

The speed at which she was talking indicated immediately that she was more than a little nervous.

" I'm not one for public events either, " Carth consoled her. " We'll get through it though. And Vanie and the others will be there. "

" The thought of all those Republics, not being able to shoot a single one of 'em, makes me ill, " Canderous commented. Carth wasn't sure if it was supposed to encourage Mission or not.

They left the makeshift Republic encampment and headed towards the Rakatan Temple. There were already tens of people milling and thronging about. Carth wished he could just turn around now. Only the thought of seeing Vanie again kept him moving.

A Republic official ran over to greet them.

" We'll be getting under way very shortly. We're just waiting for the Jedi. Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable? " the woman trilled.

" No, we're fine miss, thank you, " Carth said politely. As the woman left he turned to Canderous with a frown. " Why am I not surprised we're held up by the Jedi? "

" Because they've been running this damn show from the word go. "

" Malak's not going to be here is he, Carth? " Mission asked suddenly.

Canderous snorted with laughter before Carth could answer.

" They're handing out medals kid. So no. Malak isn't going to be here. "

She looked slightly downcast.

" Oh, right. I hadn't thought of that. "

She brightened up again almost instantly.

" Well that's one good thing then, right? "

" Depends on how you want to look at it, " Canderous commented. " If you wanted to liven things up and get these Republics moving, Malak is probably just what you need. "

" Yeah, if we were planning a stampede, we should wheel Malak out, " Carth agreed, rubbing his eyes wearily.

" It would be wise if you did not mention that name in public again, " Vandar's voice told him.

He looked to see the short Jedi stood directly in front of him. Behind him stood an assembled group of Jedi. Juhani was walking together with Bastila to join the group. Bastila was clean and tidy and back in Jedi robes but the shadows beneath her eyes and the whiteness of her skin had not improved. Jolee followed close behind them. And by him, there was Vanie.

Vanie had been fully healed and dressed in the robes of a Jedi knight. Her strawberry blonde hair had been brushed until it shone and pulled back into a simple bun. Her dark eyes glittered in the sunlight.

To Carth's mind she had never looked more beautiful. Or more terribly sad.

Obviously sensing his gaze on her, she looked up; her eyes locked onto his instantly. She smiled a shy, hesitant smile. Carth did his best to grin back at her but the effort made the tightness in his chest worse.

She was a million worlds away from the woman he had known on Taris. The Vanie that had woken up on Taris had been self-assured, flirtatious and lively. She'd not been sidetracked or subdued by any of the trials and tribulations. She was just the husk of that woman now.

He was losing her.

Something was said to Jolee, who responded with raised eyebrows and a resigned shake of the head, and then she was picking her way through the crowd to stand before him.

" Carth, " she murmured, her eyes searching his face. " How's the handsomest pilot in the galaxy? "

The unexpected quip brought a broad grin to his face.

" Well, gorgeous, when I next see him I'll ask, " he responded, placing a hand lightly on her upper arm.

It felt so good just to have her with him again. Sadness or no, nothing could detract from this.

" Vanie, " Vandar said evenly.

Nope, nothing could detract from it, but something could sure as hell put a stop to it.

Flushing guiltily, Vanie dropped her eyes to the ground and stepped smoothly out of Carth's reach.

" Master Vandar, " she responded quietly.

" You should take your place with the Jedi, child. "

Vanie nodded obediently and walked over to stand with the group of Jedi, not giving Carth a backward glance.

" Didn't take long for you to bring her to heel did it? Congratulations. Job well done, " Carth snarled. The short Jedi Master gave Carth a speculative look but said nothing.

He turned and stalked back over to Canderous and Mission.

" You'd better sign me up for the Sith now 'cos to my mind there are a couple of Jedi just asking to be riddled with blaster holes. "

Canderous grinned.

" These lot could drive anyone over to the Dark Side, " the Mandalorian agreed.

" Light Side, Dark Side, you lot aren't still wittering on about that are you? " Jolee grumbled as he drew closer to them.

" Shouldn't you be with the Jedi Jolee? " Mission asked.

" You'd better watch it, old man, " Canderous warned, " Vandar will be over here to retrieve you as well if you hang around with us mortals too long. "

Carth flushed as he realised how obvious the reason for the abrupt termination of his conversation with Vanie must have been.

The old Jedi shrugged and turned to look back at the group of Jedi. Carth followed his gaze. Vandar was talking intently at Vanie, who was nodding occasionally. As Carth watched, Vanie's gaze crept up from the ground and locked onto him. Realising he was looking back at her, her eyes darted back down to the ground.

" They've got their fair share of redeemed Jedi over there to keep them busy. Bastila, Juhani, Vanie, " Jolee mumbled, turning back. " Not to mention the Jawless Wonder back at their little camp. "

" What's going on with Ma… Him? " Mission asked, remembering Vandar's veiled warning almost too late.

" Sedated out of his mind. "

" Probably dreaming about Star Forges and Sith women, " Canderous joked.

" Will sedatives be enough? " Carth asked.

" Lets hope not. This Republic do's going to drag on. Perhaps a vengeful Sith lord crashing it could hurry things along a bit, " Canderous threw in.

The effort of restraining himself from going on a mini massacre and taking a few Republic scalps was obviously getting to the Mandalorian.

Giving him an irritated look for the interruption, Jolee turned back to Carth.

" Powerful Sith he may be, but he's still only human. And he's had a hefty dose of sedatives. Vanie's seen to that. "

" What are the Jedi going to do with him? " Carth asked.

" That's the interesting thing, " the old man mused. " The Republic's pushing for joint custody. They might get it as well. Don't want too much bad blood between the Republic and the Jedi after all. The Republic has apparently agreed not to demand his execution. In return, I imagine they're hoping to get some of their own guards around him and have a say in where he ends up imprisoned. "

" Where's that likely to be? " Carth asked; his heart slightly lifted by the prospect of Republic involvement. If Republic officers were allowed access to the former tyrant, it meant he could get in to Vanie. His biggest worry would be that she'd disappear into the arms of the Jedi in order to watch over Malak and he wouldn't see her again.

Jolee opened his mouth to open but the Republic officials motioned to begin the ceremony.

To Canderous' mind the ceremony seemed to go on forever. Mandalorian ceremonies had a point to them. They were honourable and dignified.

This on the other hand seemed to be a needless recitation of the team's exploits in the last conflict. Canderous didn't need to be told what the Star Forge was. He'd heard about it before, several times. He'd walked in its corridors, killed its inhabitants.

He didn't need to hear how grateful the Republic was for their efforts. He'd already calculated what he figured he was owed.

He sighed at the last thought. He was not a mercenary, never had been at heart. And she'd known that. From the start she'd known that.

He knew how much the Republic soldier was hurting. It was obvious from the broken look in the man's eyes. But what he doubted anyone else was aware about was his own turmoil concerning Vanie's return to the Jedi. It was not where she belonged. She belonged on the Ebon Hawk. She belonged at the frontline charge. She belonged at his side. His War Leader.

And instead she was going to throw it all away in a vain attempt to win over a lost soul. To the Mandalorian's mind, men like Malak, men who betray so capable a war leader, deserve nothing more than a quick, dishonourable death. Slit their throats and throw them out for the wild animals to finish off.

The Republic droning finally came to an end. Canderous readied himself to position himself next to Vanie before the Jedi took possession of her again. To his dismay, however, the Republic droning was replaced by Jedi preaching. Stars, they were a boring bunch. He wasn't surprised that the Sith wanted them dead. Still, the Sith were just as monotonous in their own way. Power and passion, always power and passion. Did nobody just kill for honour and glory anymore?

Stifling a yawn, he listened to the Jedi congratulate themselves. Revan was just going to be swallowed up in their history books, just another reminder of what happens to anyone who dares question the wisdom of the Jedi council. As the sermon finally came to an end, Canderous prepared himself to plough through the crowd and take Vanie hostage, if necessary. Anything for just a few moments of discussion.

But the small woman moved quicker than he did. She had hold of Carth's arm and was tugging him away from the multitude. Jolee was talking intently at Vandar, a very obvious distraction to Canderous' thinking. Still, it seemed to work. Vanie and Carth disappeared. Canderous made a move to follow them but something stopped him. Let the flyboy have his time with her.

" I can't stay for long. Vandar will be looking for me even now, " Vanie said in a rush.

" And you don't want to disappoint your master, do you? Not on the first day of school, " he quipped back sarcastically.

Vanie looked pained. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

" Carth, please don't do this. Please. "

" Stop with that already. Do you want to explain what's going on? "

She licked her lips nervously.

" I couldn't leave him there. I…. The last fight…. the things he said. They gave me hope. He can be saved. I… feel it. "

" So you've gone back to the Jedi. "

" I need them. They have the wisdom to bring him back to the Light. "

" And you have to be a good little girl and do what they say, " Carth demanded, watching a loose strand of her hair quiver in the warm breeze.

" I must show them that I have learnt the error of my ways. That I can be trusted to aid in his redemption. I can only break so many of their rules Carth. "

Carth nodded and smiled bitterly.

" It was him or me wasn't it? Have a relationship with me or help turn him; was that the decision? "

Vanie opened her mouth to speak but no words came. Her eyes searched his face but she remained mute.

" I can understand that. I mean he only tried to kill you, two or three times! He only tried to take over the galaxy! " Carth's voice rose to an angry shout.

Tears shone in her eyes but she didn't wipe them away. She shrugged.

" I need to do this Carth, " she said helplessly.

She stepped away from him and looked down at the celebrating crowd down on the beach.

" The Jedi will be leaving tomorrow. And I'll be going with them. "

She started to walk away then turned back suddenly.

" I wish I could explain this to you. But I can't. And I obviously can't ask any more of you. I'm sorry. "

As she left, Carth closed his eyes, and clenched and relaxed his fists at his sides. The anger had returned with a vengeance.

No trace of emotion was allowed to betray her. Her face was composed and her manner polite and serene as she spoke with the Republic officials.

Jolee watched Vanie with regret. He had seen her return, without Carth. He could only imagine the confrontation. Both so stubborn. Both so unsure. Both so in love with the other they didn't know what to do about any of it.

Vanie had retreated into her Jedi persona. Carth was, presumably, moping on his own somewhere.

" Someone should bash their heads together, " he commented as Canderous approached him.

" Lover boy and the Boss Lady? "

" Who else would I be talking about sonny? " Jolee snapped grouchily.

" A little less of the sonny, old man, unless you're looking to lose a few teeth. "

The old man tutted, unafraid.

" Show a little respect for your elders, boy. I thought you Mandalorians were sticklers for discipline. "

" Not when it's dished out by the more senile members of the community. "

Jolee laughed, then turned to watch Vanie attempt, unsuccessfully, to disengage herself from conversation with Admiral Dodonna.

" I don't like the way things are going Canderous, " he muttered.

The Mandalorian gave a heavy sigh.

" They're your people. Can't you do anything? Tell them one of your cryptically relevant stories, perhaps? "

Ignoring the jibe, the older man turned to face his companion.

" They're not my people. Didn't you listen to a word I said? "

" Not if I could help it. "

" Too busy killing things I suppose. And it's not so much the Council that worries me. "

Canderous raised an eyebrow.

" The Council are smothering her, you don't think that's a problem? "

Vanie slipped away from Admiral Dodonna, only to have her elbow taken by a Jedi Master. She was led over to a waiting Master Vandar.

" I don't like the way the Council are handling things, I have to admit, but it's their way. And it works ninety-nine percent of the time. "

Sensing the derisive retort even before Canderous uttered it, Jolee held up his hand to be allowed to continue.

" Look at it this way. You train your men. You show them how to use their blasters. You teach them how to be warriors. And in return you expect them to follow orders, fight the fights you tell them to and step away from the ones you don't want them to. It's no different for the Jedi. Except the Force can be a hundred times more dangerous than a blaster. "

" It doesn't always work that way, " Canderous responded after a long silence.

" Ah, I forgot I was talking to Canderous of the Clan Ordo: He who saw an opportunity in battle and took it, despite the cost to his soldiers. "

A dangerous growl escaped Canderous' lips.

" You know nothing about it old man. "

Jolee held his hands up in surrender.

" Now calm down lad. I meant no offence. You had your reasons, just as Revan did. "

They fell into an uneasy silence. Jolee watched Mission and Zaalbar head off to explore the planet a little more, regardless of the threat of wild rancors. He smiled at their bravery, their supreme confidence in their ability to survive. It would be a sad day when that confidence was dented.

" So, if you're not worried about the Council, is it Malak? " Canderous asked, interrupting his reverie.

Jolee considered the question.

" Not Malak either. Though how he will take to captivity remains to be seen. "

" Bah, he'll not lay a hand on Vanie. I'll see to that. So not the Council and not Malak. What is it then old man? The gizka? "

Jolee fixed the Mandalorian with a steely gaze. Much went on unnoticed in the mercenary's eyes. He may have conned the crew into believing he was all brawn and no brain, but he hadn't fooled Jolee, just as he hadn't fooled Vanie. Mandalorians don't get command of units, let alone armies, without being a cut above the rest. Canderous was perceptive, strikingly so in Jolee's opinion. He knew precisely what Jolee was referring to.

" Do me the courtesy, sonny, of a straight conversation, " Jolee demanded softly.

Sighing irritably Canderous sat himself down on the grass and frowned in thought.

" Carth can hardly be expected to do a little celebration dance Jolee. She chose to save Malak. None of us were expecting that. You heard Carth out on the beach. He was waiting for all this to be over and done with, so he could settle into a relationship with her. But there can be no end, not while Malak is still around, living, breathing and very much in Vanie's life. "

" She needs Carth. You should talk to him. "

Canderous looked up at Jolee, a look of alarm on his face.

" What? Why me? You talk to him. "

" Don't give me all that Canderous. I've heard you two on your late night drinking binges. I know that you persuaded that merchant to hand over the upgrades for his blasters. You may have passed it off to him as salvage but I know the truth. Shameful as it is for a Mandalorian, you like the Republic pilot. "

Canderous was about to protest but Jolee waved him quiet.

" Now you don't have to admit it. And I promise not to tell anyone. But he'll listen to you. He respects you. "

" I helped upgrade his blaster because one's comrades should always be decently armed. And as for respecting me, well, he respects you. Thinks you're boring but he respects you, " Canderous grumbled quietly.

" Thank you for that Canderous. Now, go find him. "

Rising to his feet, Canderous shot Jolee a black look.

" You should try out for the Council old man. You've got a real talent for sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. "

The Mandalorian skulked off in the direction Vanie had returned from.

Night had fallen by the time Canderous located Carth. The Republic soldier had retreated to one of the ship hulks that littered the landscape. His back leant against the rusted metal, he looked out over the Rakatan planet, Revan's last stop before she became the Dark Lord. His face was impassive, his mouth a tight line. One blaster was holstered at his belt, while the other rested in his lap, his fingers idly caressing the familiar item.

" You spend too much time brooding. You should use this time more productively, " Canderous admonished the younger man as he drew closer.

" What's there to do? " he answered dully.

" Planets to be raided, wars to be fought. A hundred different things. But those are mainly suited to Mandalorians. "

Canderous sat down next to Carth and took the blaster from his hands. Reflexively he began taking it to pieces and cleaning it. Carth didn't appear to notice.

" She leaves in a few hours, " Canderous remarked after a few moments.

" I know. What would you suggest I do? Throw myself in front of the ship and beg her not to go? "

" If that did the trick, " Canderous agreed.

Carth shook his head resignedly.

" I can't do that. "

" Too proud? "

" Of course not. I'd do anything for her, " Carth said, crashing his fist into the floor beside him.

" Except try and understand. "

Carth sighed and looked down.

" He took everything from me Canderous. My wife, my son, my home. He just took it. I can't forgive him for that. I can't let go of that. "

Canderous was quiet for a long time.

" You know Carth, I seem to remember you telling Vanie on Kashyyyk that the only way that you could let go of your wife was in killing Saul Karath. And Karath is dead, my friend. "

Carth turned to Canderous, stunned and annoyed.

" You listened in? That was a private conversation between Vanie and me. "

Canderous shrugged, unabashed.

" There was nothing else to do. Couldn't understand a damn word the Wookies were saying. Don't worry, I've not listened in on anything else more…. personal, " Canderous assured him with a smirk.

" There hasn't been anything more personal, " Carth said before he could stop himself.

The Mandalorian's eyebrows flew up.

" Why not? What have you been doing? "

Carth stood up frustratedly and began pacing back and forth.

" Searching for some bloody ancient ship and trying to halt the Sith invasion. _Hey honey, I know you're fighting off a Sith army and all but howzabout forgetting that and coming to bed?_ How was I meant to proposition her at a time like that? "

Canderous' mouth quirked into a smile.

" I could have thought of some ways. "

Carth threw him an angry look.

" Yeah, I bet you could, " he replied cynically. An idea crossed his mind. " Why didn't you? "

" Why didn't I what? " Canderous asked, suddenly engrossed in his endeavour with the blaster.

" Proposition her? " Carth pushed.

Canderous slowly stopped what he was doing and laid the gun down. He looked up at Carth, a strange look on his face.

" What makes you think I didn't? " he asked.

" Did you? " the younger man demanded.

" No, " Canderous admitted finally. " Thought about it though. Especially when I saw her in Davik's old war suit. Who'd have thought that suit could look so appealing? "

Canderous' grin broadened as he contemplated the memory. Carth paused in his pacing and prodded the Mandalorian in the back with his foot.

" Yeah, right, anyway, " Canderous continued, " the plain fact of the matter was, I wasn't going to accept second best. She'd already made her choice, long before I came on the scene. "

" And you're okay with that? " Carth asked. The Mandalorian shrugged and went back to the blaster.

" Seems to me, I get the better deal. You get all the emotional entanglements. I just get the daydreams. That suits me. "

There was silence as Carth considered what Canderous had said.

" Besides, " the older man commented quietly, " from what you've told me, doesn't sound like you're getting anything beyond the emotional entanglements. "

" My love-life is none of your business. "

" Agreed, though you should amend that to lack of a love-life. Anyway, back to Kashyyyk. "

" You mean the conversation you eavesdropped on? What about it? "

Canderous flicked a glance at the man.

" Saul Karath is dead. "

Carth shrugged.

" Malak isn't. Malak was Karath's commander. "

Canderous took a deep breath and shook his head thoughtfully.

" I think you're going to hit problems if you keep up shifting the focus of your revenge like this. Keep moving up the chain of command and sooner or later you're going to come to her. "

" You yourself said that it was Malak and not Revan! She's not to blame. Revan and Vanie are two different people. "

" I've been thinking about that. I spoke to Bastila and she explained a couple of things to me. "

" Oh this I gotta hear, " Carth growled.

Canderous carefully kept working on the gun as he spoke, expertly doing its maintenance.

" Bastila says that all that was done to Revan was a memory-wipe. "

" That's all, is it? And there I was thinking it was something serious, " the other man threw back sarcastically.

" You miss my point Carth. What the Jedi did was simply remove the memory of whatever incident or discovery caused Revan to fall to the Dark Side. Vanie's precisely the same woman as Revan. Same personality, just different experiences. "

The concept broke through Carth's haze of agitation. He stopped and looked at the Mandalorian intently.

" Are you saying that if Vanie came across whatever caused Revan to go bad, she'd go Darkside too? "

" I'm saying she could. She's wiser than Revan apparently and she doesn't have Malak around to encourage her. But whatever was at Revan's core before she went off to fight my people is still there now. "

The younger man was quiet for a long time. Strong-willed as he was, eventually Canderous could wait no longer.

" Does that change how you feel about her? " he asked.

There was a long pause.

Canderous felt the cool tingle of anticipation. He rose to his feet and turned to face Carth. There was a slight smile on the man's face.

" Does it change how you feel about her? " Canderous asked again.

" No, " Carth replied, as though stunned by the answer himself. " No, it doesn't. "

" Glad to hear it. Now, what you need to consider is: if after losing your first woman to Malak, are you prepared to let him have this one too? "

Carth raised his eyebrows incredulously.

" Do I even need to answer that? I'll get my things together. We'll take the Ebon Hawk and tag along with the Jedi. Whether they like it or not. "

He started to walk away then stopped, as if struck by a sudden thought.

" Canderous, what do you care about Vanie and me? After what you said, I'd have thought that… well… you wouldn't want…?"

Carth faltered. After the Mandalorian's good-natured advice he hardly wanted to insult the man's pride.

" You'd think I'd try and split you up? Move in while you're sitting around moping? I told you Carth, I'm not going to be second best. You're the one she wants. Besides, " he added, clipping the blaster back together rapidly, " my people consider it important that good genes are passed on. It helps preserve the strength of our clan. Vanie's genes should be passed on and, if not with mine, yours are a good enough substitute. You'll have many fine sons together. "

Carth flushed, both at the unexpected compliment and the rather personal observations.

" Uh, right. Thanks. "

He turned and disappeared into the night. Canderous sighed again. He'd given it all his best shot. All he could do now was sit back and watch.


	3. 3

The Jedi destination turned out rather surprisingly to be Dantooine. The destruction that Vanie, Bastila and Juhani had mourned had not been so complete. More was left standing than had been demolished. The planet had fared considerably better than Taris. Lives had been lost and buildings had been ruined, but not enough to eradicate the Jedi Academy there.

A further surprise was the arrival of Juhani at Carth's door the morning of the Jedi departure. She smiled warmly as she greeted him.

" It has reached me that you, Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous and the droids intend to accompany us to Dantooine. "

Carth thought hard for a brief moment. Either the Jedi were very skilled or Canderous had spoken to someone else about their conversation. He had made Mission promise not to tell anyone about their plans and Zaalbar had never been considered a potential leak. But Carth hadn't even considered Canderous telling anyone. The Mandalore did not work alone it seemed.

" Where'd you hear that? " he asked carefully, inviting the Cathar in.

She smiled slightly.

" Secrets of the Jedi, Carth, " she said smoothly. " Now, would I be welcome on the Hawk, to act as Jedi liaison? "

" You're their agent on the inside are you? I didn't think that was your style, " Carth replied, somewhat disappointed in the woman.

" You mistake me. I thought you would need someone to help you negotiate past the Jedi who will inevitably try and stop you. "

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

" Yeah, yeah we would need someone. Thank you Juhani, of course you're welcome. I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just… "

She nodded understandingly.

" The ways of the Jedi can seem strange. But I assure you, they mean well. "

Carth thought it more diplomatic not to answer that one.

" Malak awake yet? "

Juhani shook her head.

" He will not be allowed to wake until we are firmly settled on Dantooine. Vanie watches over him, as do two other Jedi masters. We are fortunate that we have so many who are so strong in the Force here. And there are yet more still on Dantooine. "

Ignore that thought too. Malak's not your problem. Get a grip.

Carth shouldered the small bag of his belongings he had brought from the Ebon Hawk. He turned and grinned at Juhani.

" Lead the way. "

The Jedi were boarding their ship as Carth and what remained of the Hawk's crew made their way down to the beach. Vanie was stood in the bright sunlight, gazing out over the land. Bastila stood at her side. Neither appeared to be speaking but Vanie turned and smiled at Bastila suddenly, at which the younger woman half laughed and gestured towards the waiting ship.

There had been some communication between them, Carth realised. Their bond was obviously still intact. One more hold the Jedi had over her.

" Bastila is still recovering. She is finding it doubly hard what with…. the recent addition to the Jedi party, " Juhani explained softly.

" Bet she sleeps with a lightsabre under her pillow, " Mission commented. " I know I would. "

" Query: is the meatbag apprentice already on board the ship? I should be with the master. She might need the meatbag terminated. She might need something else terminated, " HK-47 stated urgently.

" She stuck you with me HK-47, get used to it, " Canderous ordered. " Besides, you'll see her shortly. "

" Statement: I should be with the master! Her secure status has become doubtful. I should be with the master! "

HK-47's voice rose in agitation.

" Exclamation: Master! Master! Do not leave me behind master! Let me come with you! And kill things for you! Or not! Whichever you command! "

The droid's distress drew Vanie's attention. She looked over and then threw a pleading look at Master Vandar, who was also watching the commotion. The short Jedi nodded once and Vanie ran to join the group.

Carth felt a thrill of pleasure. She would be journeying with them. She would be away from Malak and all the Jedi for a few hours. He could put things right. He could…..

" Come with me then HK. But be quick, we leave very shortly. "

Carth's heart dropped instantly. She had made no eye contact. She was simply here to collect her droid.

" Thank you master, thank you, " Hk-47 droned.

" Best come with you then, " Canderous said briskly. He caught hold of Vanie's arm and started propelling her back towards the Jedi ship before she could protest.

" Canderous, you can't… " Juhani began to say.

" Vanie will need both her homicidal bodyguards. See you on Dantooine. "

Vandar watched impassively but made no move to stop Canderous from boarding the Jedi ship. The Mandalorian mock saluted the Jedi master and disappeared onto the ship with Vanie, HK-47 in close pursuit.

" That was almost as good as those Jedi tricks Vanie used to pull, " Mission remarked awestruck.

" Master Vandar will not be happy I think, " Juhani agreed, eyeing the departing Jedi ship warily.

" Good, " muttered Carth. " Right crew, lets ship out. "

" Are you trying to get me shot? " Vanie asked as Canderous followed her down the ship's passage.

" Trying to prevent it, " he answered, a smile on his face.

" Is someone trying to shoot the Master? Is it one of those robe-wearing wierdos you warned me of, Mandalorian? " HK-47 demanded, scanning the interior of the ship frantically.

Vanie looked pointedly at him; Canderous pretended he didn't see.

Coming to a closed door, Vanie pulled out a key card and swiped it through the small console at the side.

The door slid open and Vanie stepped in. Canderous followed her curiously.

It was a small medical room in which an old human woman and a middle-aged Twi'lek sat in deep meditation by the sole bed.

Malak was laid on the bed. He was still wearing his battered orange body armour. It was scorched and torn in several places. Down one side of the suit was a large blood stain. The man himself however appeared in decent health. His strange, grating breathing was regular. His face showed the toll of the darkness in which he had lived for the past years but no obvious injuries. The skin was bone white, which emphasized the black rings around his closed eyes. Deformed but alive and well.

Vanie moved silently to his side and checked the monitor by him. She nodded, satisfied and turned to him. One of his arms hung limply over the side, which she promptly lifted and placed gently back on the bed. She paused for a moment, as if steeling herself, then put two fingers softly on his forehead and closed her eyes.

Distinctly uneasy, Canderous pulled the comforting shape of his cannon into his grasp. The room was quiet for a few moments as Canderous readied himself to act at the slightest movement from Malak.

Nothing happened. Vanie opened her eyes and withdrew her hand. She nodded her satisfaction again.

" He's still not awake yet, " she whispered.

" I can see that, " Canderous retorted, his voice low.

" No, I mean in himself. It means he won't start fighting for consciousness. "

They left the room together, the door sealing behind them instantly.

" So, what do you plan to do with him? " Canderous asked.

" Train him to chase kath hounds, " Vanie answered seriously.

" Avoid the question again and I'll rat you out to your Master Vandar about your bizarre and most definitely unJedi-like sense of humour. You realise that image will go with me to my grave. "

The small woman sighed and flexed her tense shoulders.

" It's not up to me, " she said finally. " The Council will decide. I simply hope I will be able to aid in his rehabilitation. "

Vanie led Canderous to her small quarters, where HK-47 was already checking for intruders and potential threats.

" How is everyone? Are they all well? " she asked hesitantly.

" No, he's not, " Canderous answered bluntly, having no delusions about whom Vanie was actually asking.

" Does he know why I've done this? " she asked in a small voice.

" No, he doesn't. Do you? "

She turned to look at him, surprise on her face. The emotion was quickly wiped away.

" Malak can be redeemed. "

" And that's your job? Vandar and the rest of his Jedi cronies can't manage huh? "

Sighing, Vanie shrugged and tossed her lightsabre onto the bed. She released her hair from the tight bun and ran her fingers through it, letting it settle on her shoulders.

" I am one of the most powerful Jedi in the order, if not the most powerful. "

" Modest too. "

Her mouth opened to make a smart comment, but then snapped shut.

" C'mon Vanie, why are you playing with this lost soul? Let him go. Let the Council waste their time trying to save him. "

" There has to be redemption Canderous. And there has to be forgiveness. Or else there's no point to any of this. "

" Is that…? "

" Leave it Canderous, " Vanie interrupted. " I want to get changed and get some sleep. "

" You won't talk about this? "

She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her soft leather boots off.

" We have talked about this. We've talked about it for the last few minutes. Enough now, please. "

When the big man made no move to leave, Vanie looked up at him wearily.

" The robe is the next thing coming off Canderous. If you see any more I'll have to kill you. "

" If I see any more I think Carth will, " he amended with a grin before he left.

Left alone, Vanie sat in silence for a few moments. Her eyes prickled rebelliously with tears. With a firm command, she gained control of herself.

No tears. No regrets. No pain.

No emotion.

Searing bright light burnt into his head as soon as he tentatively opened his eyes. He shut them again instantly.

Mentally, he checked his situation.

His body didn't hurt. The muscles were stiff which suggested he hadn't moved in a while but there was no damage.

Arms, fine. Fingers work. Good.

Legs, fine. He could feel his feet. Good.

His torso was okay. His spine was undamaged. So far so good.

The machine to which he had long ago grown accustomed seemed to be functioning as it should.

There were apparently no restraints on him. He wasn't tied or fastened to anything.

Still without opening his eyes, he slid his hand up to his neck. The metal was cold but seemed to be as he remembered it.

He became aware of a sensation at both wrists. He felt at them deftly. Strange metal cuffs. Still, they weren't hampering his movement in any way.

His situation wasn't bad at the moment. One last thing to check.

He relaxed and let his mind slip away. Nothing. No response.

Crushing his panic down, he tried again.

He could feel it, just. The Force hovered on the edges of his consciousness, like a dream slipping away in the morning. But he couldn't quite reach it.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest. How long had it been since he had been without the Force? He would feel easier if he'd lost an arm.

Maybe it was temporary. It would come back. It would have to.

Realising he had no other choice, Malak opened his eyes.

The light, an electric strip light, was not so bright he decided. He surveyed his surroundings.

Clean, bare walls. A small desk and chair in one corner. A large mirror on the wall. A footlocker. No window. One door.

And the bed he was laid on.

Two neatly folded piles of clothes were laid on the bottom of his bed.

Clothes. What was he wearing?

His war suit. Shredded and battered though.

Time to move, he told himself sternly.

" I should go in, " Vanie said for the third time.

" We'll tell you when to go in, " Vandar replied, as he had done the previous two times.

They watched through the mirror as Malak eased himself up off the bed and looked around warily. Master Zhar, Admiral Dodonna and another Jedi Master stood close by. Canderous lurked near Vanie's shoulder, trying hard to remain inconspicuous, lest the Jedi remember his presence and send him away.

The Sith Lord tried the door, only to find it was locked. He knelt down to open the footlocker.

" I should go in and talk to Malak, " Vanie broke the silence.

" Child we will tell you when to go in, " Zhar responded patiently.

" Did you see that? " Admiral Dodonna asked, turning to the others for a response.

Malak had approached the mirror and was running his hand over it speculatively.

" He heard you say his name, " Dodonna insisted, staring at Vanie uncertainly. " He looked up and came over when you said his name. "

No-one answered. Malak was stood on the other side of the mirror, seemingly looking straight at them.

" Revan, " he said quietly.

Sighing deeply, Vandar pressed a button at the side of the screen. It flickered briefly and then settled down again.

Malak raised his eyebrows as they came into view.

" What an illustrious audience I have. Now tell me Revan, what have you done? "

" I don't understand, " Vanie stuttered.

Malak frowned.

" Quite simple really: what have you done to me? Is this my punishment? "

" It's not a punishment Malak. It's… "

" Cruel, " Malak snapped before she could finish. " It's cruel Revan. "

" It's meant to be mercy, " she responded, a little more firmly.

He turned away and tried the door again.

" Your Sith vindictiveness has been surpassed, and by your Jedi mercy no less, " he mused as he attempted to pry the door open.

They watched the muscles in his arms bulge alarmingly with the effort.

" Those doors are secure aren't they? " Dodonna asked after a moment.

Vandar nodded vaguely as he felt the waves of Malak's poisonous energy crash against him. Such anger, such hatred, such… fear? Vandar returned the screen to its reflective state and then turned to Vanie.

" Go in, " he commanded when Malak finally stepped away from the door. He returned to his bed and sat back down, but his eyes remained fixed on the mirror.

" Let me go too, " Canderous demanded as Vanie moved towards the cell door.

Vanie held her breath for the refusal. She would dearly like a friend by her side at this first confrontation. Well, a friend she could trust.

Surprisingly Vandar nodded and gestured Canderous forward.

Just when he was wondering if they'd left or were still out there observing, the door slid open. Malak watched with feigned disinterest as Vanie stepped in, accompanied by a hulking Mandalorian.

" Where are we Revan? "

" We're on Dantooine, " she told him. Her soft voice calmed his nerves against his will. More frustratingly, in this state of Force-impotency he couldn't determine if she was using the Force to soothe him or whether it was simply the effect she had on him.

" Dantooine? Karath told me this planet had been destroyed. "

" From what I hear, " the Mandalorian commented dryly, " Karath wasn't the most reliable of men. "

At the intrusion, Malak turned his attention to the stranger. A big Mandalorian, dressed in carefully maintained, yet unmistakably old, Mandalorian battle armour. A heavy repeating cannon was slung casually over the man's shoulder.

This was the Mandalorian mercenary Revan had picked up then. A perfect specimen of his type. Powerfully built yet a gleam of low animal cunning shone in his eyes.

Typical of Revan to find, and win over for that matter, the best of the bunch.

" I killed many of your kind in the Mandalorian Wars, " Malak observed impersonally.

The man's face cracked into a grin.

" Funny. I killed quite a few of your kind in the Wars. "

Vanie cleared her throat awkwardly.

" Dantooine was heavily bombed, " she explained patiently as though Canderous had not spoken. " But the Jedi were able to shelter the Enclave and surrounding area from the worst of it. Saul Karath was fooled as to the extent of the damage. "

Malak nodded, digesting the information.

" How long have I been unconscious? "

" About two weeks. We gave you drugs to numb your Force sense, that's why you're probably feeling a little disorientated and dizzy. We had to let the drugs build up in your system. "

The Sith Lord held up his wrists.

" And what about these pretty bracelets? "

" Neural disruptors, " Vanie supplied. " We couldn't find any that would go on over your…. "

" My neck, " Malak finished for her as she trailed off. " Well, you have been busy, haven't you Revan? "

She looked down at her feet.

" I'm not Revan anymore. I'm Vanie. "

Malak's eyes narrowed in thought.

" Vanie, " he said slowly, as though tasting the name. " A childish diminutive of Revan. Revan without the sting. "

" Which would make you Lackie, " Canderous commented amiably.

" Canderous, can you leave please? " she asked quietly, realising that Canderous was going to push until he got a response. A violent one.

" Oh but Lackie and I are getting on so well, " the man answered, his eyes fixed on Malak's face.

" Canderous. " Vanie's voice was low but unyielding.

There was a long silence. Malak wondered if the man would outright refuse. But of course not, Revan had not lost her touch.

" I'll be right outside the door, " the Mandalorian said as he left. Malak got the distinct impression that it was less of a reassurance for Revan than a warning for him.

Vanie remained where she was, unmoving and silent, for a long time.

Even after all these years, Malak found himself struck by just how small and fragile she looked.

" So Revan, what's the plan? Am I to be brainwashed and reprogrammed too? Will I get to choose who I become? Can I choose my name? I always liked Uthar's name. Powerful and commanding without sounding like someone clearing their throat. I leave the last name up to you to choose… "

" Malak, please, " Vanie broke into his increasingly agitated rant.

" Am I embarassing you in front of your friends Revan dear? " Malak asked, his voice calm again. He turned to look at the mirror. " All your nice friends who've come to stare at me? This isn't a FREAK SHOW! " he roared suddenly.

Before Vanie could stop him, he had heaved the footlocker at the plexiglass. It shuddered, but held.

" I am not an exhibition. And I will not speak to you in front of an audience. "

Vanie took a deep breath. His eyes were fixed on her, two dark voids that seemed to see into her very soul. She licked her lips and nodded nervously.

" I'll talk to them, " she offered. " I'll talk to them and then I'll come back. "

" See that you do, " he growled as she walked to the door. " I'll be waiting. "

" It's out of the question child, " Master Rynia stated flatly.

Vanie sighed and looked at the gathered Jedi Masters in the hall.

" He won't speak to anyone but me, " she said for the hundredth time. " And only if I'm alone. "

" Of course those are his demands! " Master Rynia cried before Vandar could speak. " He seeks to turn you back to darkness!"

Canderous was sure he could hear a note of desperation in Vanie's voice when she answered.

" No I don't think so. And even if that was what he was aiming for, he won't succeed. I walk in the Light. "

There was an uncomfortable silence in the Jedi chambers. Canderous found it painful to see the look on Vanie's face as the majority of the Jedi Masters avoided her gaze. She looked like she'd just been slapped hard.

" We do believe that Jedi Vanie, " Vandar said at last, " but it is a dangerous path you wish to walk. Malak will still have a strong hold over you. It is not a risk worth taking. "

" We are talking about his redemption! What is that not worth? " Vanie cried out.

" It is not worth the return of Darth Revan, " Rynia barked, her face flushed.

" Tread carefully woman! " Canderous snarled, too angry to remain quiet. " I will not stand by to hear you abuse the warrior who you, all of you, are in debt to! "

" Cander…. " Vanie began but he brushed her aside.

" Mind your place Mandalorian, " Rynia shot back. " This is Jedi business. You are not expected to understand. "

" Oh I understand alright! It's fine to risk the return of Darth Revan when you need Vanie to do what you were all too weak to do. But when it's something Vanie wants to do, it's a different matter. Hell, you were happy enough to send her in to fight against Malak, to risk her life! You don't think he tried to turn her then? "

" The darkness that surrounds Malak may be retreating but he knows Revan inside out. He could all too easily take them both away from the Light Side. "

Canderous shook his head and threw his hands up in a gesture of disgust.

" And what about Bastila? Bastila knows the Dark Side and she also knows Vanie. But I don't see you refusing to let Vanie speak with Bastila. "

There was silence again.

" Canderous Ordo raises a good point. We must do what we must to save a soul. The Council will consider this matter, " Vandar stated finally.

The Masters filed away, leaving Canderous and Vanie alone.

" You shouldn't have got involved, " Vanie murmured. " But thank you. "

Canderous sighed and ran a hand through his short steel-grey hair.

" You think I don't agree with them? " he asked in a low voice. " You think I wouldn't rather leave Malak in the Dune Sea than let him bully you like this? "

She looked at him in surprise for a moment. Then her face washed blank again.

" So why did you do that? " she asked neutrally.

" Because, I don't like seeing them bully you either. Because you're a determined woman and if they say no, I wouldn't put it past you to force the issue somehow. Because this is what you want and I owe you my loyalty. Mandalorian war-leaders should get what they want. "

" Lets see if they do get what they want then. "

How long had she been gone? A few hours? A day? More than that? Malak was ill at ease, depressed and thoroughly bored. There was nothing to occupy him in his cell. Nothing.

He had considered meditating but had soon realised he was not ready to face the void, the emptiness left by the Force. When all his life he had been able to submerge himself in the all permeating web, having it ripped out of reach was something Malak couldn't yet consider.

Instead of meditating, he had turned to physical exercise. Even if his skills were no longer to be tested in battle, even if he did not now have to be prepared for sudden betrayal, there was no point in letting his muscles turn to mush. He would take death and betrayal if it came and be glad of it. And the exercise filled his head if nothing else.

But even Malak could only work out for so long. Soon his frustration overcame him again. She had said she would come back, and they could talk she'd said. He didn't even know why he wanted that. He didn't want to talk to her. He didn't want to have his inner feelings pried out of him, like he knew she would. He just wanted to be left alone. He just wanted to get out, out of this cell, off this planet, out of this life.

With his sense of the Force crushed into a sense of dormancy he found himself surprised when the door slid open. He turned expectantly, waiting for the small honey-haired, honey-voiced woman to enter.

But it was not Revan. A human man in about his mid-thirties entered and smiled politely.

" Greetings Malak. I am Jedi Knight Jitt-Ren Caresh. "

" Get out. "

The man smiled again and seated himself on the small chair.

" I'd like to speak with you a little if I could Malak. "

" Get out. "

" Can I ask you a few que…."

Malak seized the man by the throat and slammed him up against the wall. He banged the Jedi's head backwards a few times while the man dangled limp with fear.

" Get out, Jedi. "

The abject terror in the man's eyes was something he had come to expect from those in his presence. However, the sudden jolt as his body stopped responding to his commands was something he had not felt in many years.

Calm again, the Jedi scrambled from his grasp and took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry if I upset you Malak but I would like to ask you a few questions. When I release you, I'd like you to answer them, okay? "

How many years had it been since such an elementary use of the Force had affected him? He who was one of the greatest Sith lords in the galaxy had been frozen in place by a mere Jedi Knight.

Malak wanted to howl with humiliation. But all he could do was stand and stare.

" Let him go! This isn't right! " Vanie urged.

While his body may have been static, Vanie could see the look in Malak's eyes and it cut her to the bone.

The hopelessness, the indignity.

" Wait, " Vandar responded, watching Malak closely.

After a moment, Malak began to move again. Slowly but definitely. Jitt-Ren seemed taken aback and his brow furrowed in concentration. Malak stopped again but only for a few seconds.

" Sheer strength of will. Impressive, " Vandar commented.

" Alarming, " Rynia added. She sighed wearily. " You'd best go in Knight Vanie. "

Vanie had only just gone through the first security door when Malak's body snapped back into life. He was heading for Jitt-Ren when Vanie moved gracefully into his path. He raised a hand to slap her out of the way but her lightsabre hissed into life.

" Go on then Jitt-Ren. I'll take over, " Vanie remarked to the Jedi, her eyes fixed on Malak as he backed away.

" Go away Revan. I'm in no mood to talk, " Malak said blackly, turning away quickly.

But he was not quick enough. Vanie had seen the look of absolute humiliation.

" Malak? Please talk to me Malak. "

He didn't move.

" I can feel your pain. Let me help you. "

Still, he did not move.

" Please, " Vanie begged in a soft voice.

Malak felt his resolve weaken. He would have accused her of using the Force if he wasn't all too aware of how easy it was for her to manipulate him.

He turned around to face her. She smiled hopefully.

" Let me help you. "

He wanted to talk to her. She was Revan. Who else could he turn to?

" Not with them listening. Send them away. "

Vanie approached the mirror. It flickered momentarily and Vandar and Rynia came into view.

" We will give you time child, " Vandar conceded. " But we will feel you in the Force. Be aware that we will have to intervene if there are even ripples. "

" Of course, " Vanie agreed, too pleased to be insulted at the implication of a possible betrayal.

Vanie turned back to Malak with a brighter smile.

" They're gone. Now lets talk. "

It was all the encouragement Malak needed. He vented his fury to his oldest, closest friend, temporarily forgetting how he'd longed for her death only a few short months ago.

" A Knight, Revan! A mere Knight! I, Darth Malak, was held by the will of a mere Jedi Knight! "

" But Malak… " Vanie began but Malak was in full swing.

" I have taken on five knights at a time and barely broken a sweat! And now you have turned me into a Force-ignorant…weakling! "

" Your will was strong enough to break his! " Vanie insisted. " You were more powerful than him, that's all that matters. You broke him. "

Her eyes widened suddenly and her mouth formed a little o of surprise. Malak's brow creased in confusion.

" Revan… " he began, a curious note to his voice.

" Excuse me, uh…. Ignore that. "

" Old habits die hard it seems, " Malak hissed gleefully.

Vanie looked away, her face distressed.

" Just what is Vanie hiding, Revan? You're still in there, aren't you? "

Surprisingly, even as he said the words, even as he registered the horror on Vanie's face, Malak wasn't sure how to feel about that prospect.

Vanie recovered quickly.

" I am Vanie, and I hide nothing, " she said calmly. A sudden light flared into her eyes as she looked at him. " And you, " she spat, " You will walk in the Light if it's the last thing I do. "

" I should have killed you long ago, " he commented acidly.

" You tried, " Vanie pointed out. " A couple of times. Didn't take. Now, no more trying to provoke me. It won't work. "

A heavy lethargy washed over Malak. He sat down on the floor, his back against the wall.

" What do you want from me Revan? " he asked wearily.

" I want to help, " she insisted, her voice pleading.

" You can't help me. "

" You can't still want the Dark! I know you don't. I can feel it, " Vanie asserted vehemently.

" Keep your senses to yourself Revan, " Malak snapped. He sighed then and rubbed his head thoughtfully. " But you're right. I have had enough of the Dark Side. "

He sighed again and looked up at Vanie as she looked down at him, delight in her eyes.

" No, Revan. It's not because I've suddenly decided killing people is wrong. Or that I now feel that it's better to be righteous and walked over than cruel and on top. It's just… I don't know. Everything the Darkness asked for, I gave it. I gave away my principles, my humanity, half my face, " he touched the metal uncertainly as he spoke.

" Even you. The Darkness demanded you and I said yes. My best friend. My… My Revan. I gave it everything that I valued. Everything that meant anything to me. And it wasn't enough. I wasn't strong enough to beat you. "

He studied her thoughtful face, remembering their confrontation on the Star Forge.

" So now I have to ask myself: What was the damn point? What have I spent the last few years doing? "

" You can come back to the Light so easily, " Vanie ventured.

He pulled an annoyed face.

" The Light didn't satisfy me either. I don't see why it should now. "

They fell into silence.

Tentatively, Vanie crept over and sank down beside him.

" Aren't you scared? " he asked neutrally.

She shrugged.

" Not really. "

" Rub it in why don't you? Oh how the mighty are fallen, " Malak muttered, unable to summon up his customary animosity in the face of his oldest friend.

" Besides, " Vanie added, waving her lightsabre casually, " I have this. "

" Hmph, tell those Jedi fools I want my lightsabre back. "

She laughed lightly.

" I'll pass that on but don't hold your breath. "

" I could just take yours, " he suggested.

" You mean you could try, " she corrected him.

He gave a half-laugh and nodded.

The silence was comfortable for a few moments before Vanie broke it.

" Can I ask you a question Malak? "

" Seems like you can. "

" Ha Ha. No seriously. I was wondering… how did our Fall come about? What happened? What did we find? "

Malak looked at her, mildly taken aback.

" I'm not sure your Masters would approve of that question Revan. "

" I'm simply trying to understand. The Dark Side seems alien to me. Yet somehow I fell. What happened? What was out there? "

Malak considered her question for a long time before answering.

" We were winning the war against the Mandalorians. We knew it wouldn't be long before we crushed them completely. You were… jubilant. I was happy too. We were together and out on the farthest rim of the Galaxy. It was exciting. Maybe too exciting. Too, emotional. "

He paused and thought a little more.

" You and I, we were travelling in a small ship, just the two of us, doing some preliminary scouting for the next engagement. But… something went wrong. The ship started to fail. We had to set it down on this… strange planet. "

He fell silent again.

" And… " Vanie urged, her eyes wide.

" It was dark and the terrain was forbidding. Cliffs and chasms. And the wildlife. Terantatek everywhere. I wasn't sure we'd make it through alive. "

" But we obviously did! So what happened? "

" Hush Revan, I'm getting to it. We walked for miles, killing and foraging for food as best we could. Until we finally came across this old, old temple. I said it wasn't safe to go in. But you wanted to. You said we could manage, so long as we stayed together. So we went in. "

" What was in there? What did we find? " Vanie demanded.

" In the centre of the temple, sat on a throne, was this strange creature. A tiny little man, he barely came up to your waist. "

" And then? What did he do? "

" It all happened so fast. Before I could do anything, he came running over to you and then… "

Malak broke off and looked away.

" And… " Vanie breathed. " What did he do? "

" Then he hit you three times with his special Sith wand, and Poof, Darth Revan was born. "

Vanie stared at him blankly for a moment before comprehension struck.

" Malak! "

" What? You didn't like that? I thought that was what you wanted. "

" I wanted the truth, " she insisted.

" No, " Malak hissed, putting his face close to hers. " You wanted to be told it wasn't your fault. All this talk of what did we find, what was out there, did you even consider that it wasn't out there? That it was something in here? " he pressed, tapping her sternum.

Vanie stared at him, her eyes wide. She swallowed and stood up unsteadily.

" I have to go. "

He watched her leave and tried, without success, to name the emotion that he was feeling.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it.


End file.
